


You're My Heaven

by sparksflycastiel (Seabrook73)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, OK it is MCD but I swear it is a happy ending kind of MCD, because they are in heaven together, but mostly fluff i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabrook73/pseuds/sparksflycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was used to dying. He had done it before. When he discovers his favorite angel waiting for him in heaven, however, he thinks maybe death won’t be so bad this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Writing Challenge](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [sparksflycastiel](http://jinglymisha.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, thank you to Lydia ([jensennjared](http://jinglyjensen.tumblr.com/)) for being the best beta ever <3

Dean was good at dying. He had done it enough times to know how it goes. But just because you’re good at something doesn’t mean you like it. Dean didn’t _enjoy_ dying. Thankfully, this time it was quick – blink and you might miss it quick. That’s how Dean preferred it; he didn’t like some long drawn out show. Dead is dead. No need to waste theatrics getting there.

When Dean first opened his eyes, he wasn’t entirely sure he was dead. He saw a blue sky with clouds above him. When he turned his head, green grass tickled his face. In the distance, a white picket fence sat with a rustic looking cottage behind it. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

What really clued him into his deceased state of being was the man standing directly above him. 

“Cas.” Dean gasped.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean felt his chest clench almost painfully. He hadn’t heard those words – that voice – in so long. Not since he had held Castiel in his arms as he choked on his own blood, dark wings burned into the ground beneath him.

That’s how he knew he was dead. There was no way he would be seeing Castiel unless he was dead. God knows Dean had tried to find a way to him while he was still alive. Every psychic, crossroad’s demon, and wayward angel he had gone to made Castiel’s unattainability explicitly clear.

So Dean had gone on living his life, knowing that’s what Castiel would have wanted him to do, fighting the good fight alongside his brother. Guess the last fight hadn’t gone his way.

Dean took Castiel’s out stretched hand as the angel helped him up off the ground. He took Castiel’s hand and then he didn’t let go – and that’s how he _really_ knew he was dead. Because if he were alive – if _they_ were alive – Dean would’ve made excuses, avoided taking Castiel up on his offer for some kind of comfort. A physical connection to ground him. He would’ve brushed the gesture off, like he had brushed off countless shoulder touches, lingering fingers, and long glances so many times before.

But now he was dead and Castiel was here and there was no use in fighting anymore. This was it. This was the beginning of his eternal forever. And goddammit if Cas wasn’t a sight for sore eyes.

“Am I dead, Cas?” He had to make sure.

“You know you are, Dean.”

“How’d you know I know?”

“You took my hand without even rolling your eyes.”

Dean looked up at Castiel, worried he had already offended the angel, but luckily the blue eyes in front of him shone with nothing but amusement and kindness.

“Yeah, well, I figured it was about time.” Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand.

“Death does tend to sort out our priorities.” Castiel laughed lightly.

“So,” Dean glanced around. “This is heaven? Ain’t like I remember it, but that was decades ago.”

Castiel nodded. “As you grew and changed throughout your life, so did the heaven waiting for you in death.”

“Makes sense.” Dean breathed deeply, taking it all in. “What about you Cas – what’s it been? Seven years?”

“Seven years, two months, and five days.” Castiel said without missing a beat.

“Not that you’ve been counting or anything.”

“You know I have.” Castiel pulled Dean a bit further along the walkway towards the house in front of them. “Just like you have been counting.”

Dean gulped but remained silent. It’s not like he could deny it. Since Castiel’s death, not a day passed without Dean thinking about the angel. Wondering what he could’ve done differently. How he could’ve saved him. What he should’ve said as his best friend lay dying in front him. What he didn’t say before it was too late.

“There was nothing you could have done.” Castiel chimed in, causing Dean to start in surprise.

“What? You reading my thoughts? Is that an angel thing or heaven thing?”

 _‘Heaven thing.’_ Dean heard Castiel answer him in his head.

Castiel smirked at him, choosing to speak aloud once again. “You’ll learn to do it, too. Just like you will learn to close your thoughts from me if you don’t want them read.”

“Freaky.”

“Mhmm.” Castiel hummed his agreement as he turned towards Dean and did his adorable head tilt squint thing. “You’re remarkably calm about all of this. Considering you just died.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve done it before. I’m a professional.”

“This time is the last time.” Castiel confirmed what Dean already knew.

“Seems like it.” Dean gave a brief nod. “So this is it, huh? This is my heaven? White picket fence and a green lawn and –” Dean stopped short as he gestured towards Castiel, the unspoken ‘you’ understood between them.

“Would you like to see the house?” Castiel asked, seeming unsure what else to say.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the notion. Here he was, dead, and Castiel was going to give him a heaven house tour. “Is that why you’re here, Cas?” Dean chuckled. “Pulled the short straw? Got assigned as my heaven tour guide?”

Castiel squinted at Dean in confusion. “I live here, Dean. I’ve just been waiting.”

For the first time since he died, Dean actually felt the shock set in. Of course, it had nothing to do with being beyond the veil and everything to do with what Castiel had just said. “Waiting? Waiting for what?”

“For you, Dean.” Castiel gave the hunter a perplexed look.

Dean let Castiel’s words sink in before attempting to speak again. “I don’t understand. I mean, I get why you’re here, in my heaven. You’re my – you are… I need,” Dean shook his head unable to finish that thought. “I get why my heaven would include you. I don’t get why you didn’t just wait for me in your heaven. Why did you wait here?”

Castiel’s eyes went wide in understanding, and Dean saw a myriad of emotions flash across his face; surprise, hurt, compassion… love. 

“Oh.” Dean breathed.

“Dean,” Castiel gently put one hand on Dean’s face. “You are my heaven.”

Dean leaned into the angel’s touch. “Cas,” he choked on his words. Luckily, as always, Castiel understood what he meant and leaned forward to kiss Dean’s need for words away. After a minute he pulled back, leaning their foreheads together.

“You’re it.” Dean finally said what he wished he had said seven years, two months, and five days ago. “You’ve always been it.”

“Mmm,” Castiel hummed in contentment. “Good. Otherwise sharing a heaven would be awkward.”

Dean laughed, thankful to Castiel for giving him an exit from the overly emotional moment they had just shared. “So I heard you were going to give me a tour?”

“Yes,” Castiel took Dean’s hand again. “I really do think you’re going to like it here. The bed is extremely comfortable.”

“Thought angels didn’t need to sleep.”

“We don’t. And neither do you now that you’re dead. Beds still have their benefits.”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled. “I’m gonna like it here just fine.”

Dean let Castiel pull him through the front door and into his new home. Into the rest of his forever.

Just this one last time, Dean was okay with dying. Hell, this time he might even enjoy it.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
